tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/World - Lancelot)
Saber is one of the seven Saber Class Servants during the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War, of Fate/World. He was summoned by Artoria Pendragon. Then later on he was summoned as one of the Saber Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Saber's true identity is Sir. Lancelot, one of the most prominent members of the Knights of the Round Table, known famously as the Knight of the Lake, who managed to tarnish a glorious legend towards the end of his life. He was the famous wielder of both Arondight and Brightkiller, as well as the fourth most skilled swordsmen of the entire round table, not to mention his undying love for and loyalty to his King, which caused him to sink into a deep depression after he "betrayed" her. Early Life Lancelot du Lac was born in France to a mother who was a commoner and a father who was some sort of nobility or royalty. Some believed that Lancelot was the illegitmate son of Merovech, the first King of the Franks, but that's unconfirmed, and Lancelot doesn't like to talk about his parents. While much of his young life is unknown, it is believed that it was filled mostly with unhappiness and neglect, which caused him to run away from home at the young age of 15. He eventually came to Great Britain, where he would remain for the rest of his life. Five years after his arrival he not only became a Knight of the Kingdom of Camelot, but he also met Elaine of Corbenic, who would become his wife. It was also around this time that he met Arthur Pendragon, whom he believed to be a man like everyone else, and developed a close friendship with him. This friendship was strong enough for Lancelot to choose to fight alongside Arthur when Camelot was invaded by the Pics and the Saxons, and was more than happy when Arthur's first choice as a member of his Knights of the Round Table was infact Lancelot himself. Lancelot also had a son with Elaine of Corbenic, Galahad, who not only became a Knight, but also a Knight of the Round, same as his father. Legend Lancelot was the fourth best swordsman in the Kingdom of Camelot, the second best Jouster, the best horseback rider, the most charismatic, and the most famous overall. His time as a Knight of Great Britain was mostly spent deeply in love with Elaine of Corbnic and the best friend and loyal ally of Arthur. Lancelot was Arthur's most trusted adviser besides Sir. Kay. He was described as Arthur's right hand, in the same way Kay was described as Arthur's left hand. He also commanded an entire league of lesser Knights, known as the Joyous Gard. In addition to that, he was Camelot's Master of Horse, the one, along with the aid of his Joyous Gard, who would raise every horse needed when Camelot went to war, and even trained other lesser Knights in the art of horseback riding, which he was masterful at. He was also known for being extremely handsom and attracting the attention of lots of women throughout the Kingdom becuase of his looks and his kindness. However, for most of his life, loyalty was the most important thing to him, probably due to the lack of loyalty his parents showed to him, and he would never betray his beloved life, at least not at the time. Lancelot was one of the few Knights of the Round of the fourth and final generation, along with Percival, Gawain, Galahad, Mordred, Kay, and Arthur himself, to gain worldwide recognition for his many achievements and quests which include, but are not limited to, holding the Holy Grail in his own hands; the only other three to do that were Percival, Galahad, and Gawain. Downfall/Death Lancelot's legend was filled with glorious praise and fantastic feats and achievements. However, the truth of the man's soul was much more conflicted. Despite being in love with Elaine of Corbenic, and being a man who valued his vows above all else, he ended up falling in love with Queen Guinevere. The one problem is that Guinevere was married to King Arthur, his lord and best friend. Because of this, Lancelot tried long and hard to surpress his romantic and lustful urges towards Guinevere, but it was too much for him to bare. This caused him to commit adultry with Guinevere, who felt the same way about him. They managed to keep their love affair secret for an entire year, until Sir. Agravain, a Knight of the Round, discovered their secret. Agravain was originally a spy hired by Morgan le Fay to help her bring down Arthur's rule, but he slowly grew more and more loyal to Arthur as time passed, and seeing Lancelot betray their King enraged him, to the point that he spent a long time trying to expose Lancelot's betrayal, which eventually succeeded. After the truth was out, however, a civil war caused by Lancelot's treachery and Guinevere's execution broke out, which Mordred took advantage of to bring the downfall of the Kingdom. Lancelot was originally imprisoned, but ended up breaking out in an attmept to save Guinevere from her execution, killing two of the Knights of the Round, Sir. Gaheris and Sir. Gareth, in the process, which made him an eternal enemy of their brother, Sir. Gawain. However, Guinevere was still executed in the end, and Lancelot was taken back to prison. Although imprisoned, Arthur, who refused to execute him due to the feelings of friendship they shared, despite Lancelot's pleads, allowed Lancelot to fight for him on the battlefield during the War for Camelot, which is where he died. Appearance Lancelot is a tall, slender man with pale skin, short, slightly spiky, purple hair, and black eyes. He's almost always seen wearing armor. As Saber, he wears purple plated armor, with golden linnings across it. When he's summoned as Berserker or Avenger his appearance differs slightly, instead sporting long, flowing, silky, black hair, and pitch black armor with a helmet; the helmet is missing as Saber. Personality Lancelot was known as one of the most noble Knights of all time. He had all of the generic Knight traits, he was chivalrous, (putting the needs of women above all else), kind-hearted, eternally loyal, and was loved by almost everyone he met. He was also known to have a great sense of humor. Women loved him, men wanted to be him, and his students looked up to him. However, this was just on the surface, his heart was anything but content. While he did love his wife Elaine of Corbenic, he later fell in love with Queen Guinevere, the wife of his best friend and King, Arthur Pendragon. This confliction tortured his soul, but wanting to keep true to his Knight values he attempted to surpress this. However, the urges only grew stronger, and after learning from Guinevere that she was unhappy in her marriage and loved him the same as he loved her, the two began their affair which lasted for two years before they were caught. After the truth was revealed, Lancelot felt nothing but regret for what he did. Despite this, he still attempted to save Guinevere from her execution, murdering two of his fellow Knights of the Round Table in the process, but still failing. After that, he requested that his King execute him with his legendary sword Excalibur, but Arthur refused, primarily due to the friendship that they shared, and instead kept him imprisoned. Despite betraying his friend and kingdom, Lancelot still considered himself loyal to Camelot, and after much pleading with Arthur, was allowed to fight for his Kingdom. Lancelot's deepest desire was to do anything he possibly could to make up for his treachery. Out side of that, there's his relationships with the other members of the Knights of the Round Table, which were mostly rocky. He was known for being pretty close with Sir. Percival, but that's all. He never got along well with his son, Sir. Galahad, and Sir. Gawain grew to despise him after Lancelot murdered his brothers, Sir. Gaheris and Sir. Gareth. However, nobody hates Lancelot more than Lancelot himself, and it's his desire for redemption which lead him to seek out the legendary wish-granting power of the Holy Grail, even in death. Role Fate/World Fate/Conqueror Abilities Skills Class Skills Magic Resistence: Riding: Personal Skills Knight of the Lake: Eternal Arms Mastership: A Knight Does Not Die Without Empty Hands: Brightkiller: Overload: Noble Phantasms For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die Without Empty Hands Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints, Overloaded Light of the Lake Brightkiller: No More Holding Back, Blinding Blaze of the Christ-Blade Brightkiller: No More Holding Back, Blinding Blaze of the Christ-Blade is Lancelot's secondary sword , and is much stronger than Arondight - Overload. Similarly to Arondight - Overload, he can only use it when he's summoned as Saber. Brightkiller, also known as the Christ-Blade, first appeared in The Warlord Chronicles by Bernard Cornwell. Brightkiller is a sword which looks almost exactly the same as Excalibur except that it's slightly wider and slightly longer. It's also so heavy that even Lancelot, with his massive amount of physical strength, has to wield it using two hands. The weight of the sword, however, doesn't come from the material itself, but instead the spiritual force that governs its power. Similarly to how Arondight is considered a Sword of Despair, Brightkiller is considered a Sword of Light, which is why, if he qualified for the Ruler Class, this would likely be his primary weapon, (and all of his other swords would be completely inaccecible), although he doesn't qualify for that Class. Brightkiller is granted several abilities which makes it the strongest of the Holy Weapons of the Round Table, even stronger than Excalibur. Brightkiller can generate an overwhelmingly bright light which will blind his enemies. He can activate this power by simply reciting the word "Bright." He's also able to swing the sword so fast that it generates enough friction to create flame, powerful enough to burn several enemies at once to cinders. Due to Brightkiller being the most difficult weapon for Vivan to create, she literally put her whole heart and soul into it, and Lancelot can summon an image of the Lady of the Lake to act as an extremely durable decoy to take damage for him. He can activate this power by simply reciting the word "Haze." Relationships Artoria Pendragon Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Avenger Servants